Nano Speculum Virus
The Nano Speculum Virus was a chemical weapon put into a nano probe that accidently malfunctioned the next day. The pandemic lasted 12 years and killed 6 billion people. 2268 - 2269 On 29th of August a loose nano probe escapes a British laboratory and infects a journalist called Judy Sturman who is travelling to Cairo the next day. She infects her family while saying her goodbyes and sets off for Cairo. Her Dad, Carl Sturman (an engineer of a developing business called hypercar lines and since he has to attend a lot of meetings he infects most of those people who are a group of Turkish architects returning to Istanbul in a week. The next day reports of a woman who is very sick in Cairo reach Edinburgh where Carl Sturman lives. The woman, Judy Sturman is reported to have parasites giving off chemical emissions in her belly and she has blue spots on her that burst and cause severe pain. The next day she dies in hospital and over 300 other cases are reported in Cairo. Back in Edinburgh a very sick Carl Sturman attempts to contact authorities that he to has the disease but collapses while trying to get to the phone. He is found 2 days later along with his wife Julia Sturman dead in their home. In September the death toll in Edinburgh is 33 while in Cairo it is 156 and surprisingly people are finding signs of infection in London and Alexandria the disease spreading through the busy streets rapidly. 2 days later new reports come in from Dublin and Jerusalem. U.K and Egypt immediately shut down their airports and close borders however a plane full of Turkish architects left earlier that morning, their plane heading for Istanbul. The disease quickly spreads through Turkey and into Bulgaria. Disease quickly spreads though the Balkans over the next month but by then a cure is made and the virus is pushed back into Ankara, Turkey where it mutates and begins the second wave The second Wave On January 25, 2270 the Nano spectrum virus slowly mutated and started spreading again. It's host Alioniava gollava is an American astronaught heading back to Miami for launch. It therefore slowly infects southwest turkey before making it's way to Syria. On board the starship Haydes the infected Alioniava gollava spreads the disease to Uranus deep research facility, infecting the staff there. One of the scientists then goes on a solo research mission in an asteroid crater and doesn't return. Meanwhile on earth the virus has spread from Turkey into Syria, Iran, Georgia and Jordan where it is eventually spotted by Jordanian authorities they try to close their borders but infected had already leaked into Israel. Soon Uranus deep research station stops responding and after a team of ISSO commandos take a look they find power off and 25 floating corpses within the station. They too contract the virus and spread it after returning to Spacedock and then Miami, USA. By this time most of Miami's population is dead. casualties have gotten as far as Jakarta and mass looting has occurred in Stockholm. This wave kills 5 billion people and lasts 10 years until it is pushed back to New Delhi, India where the last person is cured and disease is declared 'eradicated'. The worst hit was reported in Lebanon where 98% of the population died before th cure was created. Category:Bingers Category:Virus Category:Chemical weapons Category:Plague